


[斑带/卡带]NTR

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[斑带/卡带]NTR

这段时间以来，带土一直隐隐有种不安的预感。

 

因为这个，他时不时的开始发呆，有时吃饭吃了一半就大脑放空不知道在想些什么，等回过神来饭菜早凉透了，他也不肯吃了。

 

卡卡西为此头疼不已：「你好不容易才把胃口养回来，这样下去又要吃什么吐什么了。」

 

接上人造体后不用进食，几年下来，带土的味觉和消化器官逐渐退化，刚到卡卡西家的时候，哪怕只吃少量易消化的流食，胃部也受不了这种刺激，没多久就会吐得一干二净。

 

直到现在，他还必须像个老头子一样吃一些口味清淡、烂熟软糯的食物。明明已经满了二十岁，可带土连一口酒都没有喝过，每次和同级们去居酒屋都只能眼巴巴的看着别人喝。

 

「哪有那么严重。」带土满不在乎地回了一句。他的味觉很难恢复，吃什么都没滋没味，进食既不是为了满足生存的需要，也不是为了享受美食，只是为了宽慰卡卡西罢了。「明天你就要出发去雷之国了，还是先检查一遍行李吧。」说着说着，他加重了语气，「我警告你，这次不要再把什么奇奇怪怪的东西都往神威里扔了，你知道我每次要打扫多久吗！」

 

卡卡西想说那是个意外，但想起上次他用神威直接拧掉了不知名野兽的头，那个巨大的兽头落在神威里，腐蚀性的血液溅得到处都是，把石台融出了一个个凹凸不平的小坑，干了之后更是擦都擦不下来，带土看到后脸都绿了，撅着屁股跪在地上奋力擦了整整一天才勉强擦干净。想到这里，他觉得实在很对不起带土，于是十分诚恳地再次向他道歉：「抱歉，再也不会了。」

 

「哼……」想了想还是不放心，怕他遇到什么危险，带土又补充说，「算了，反正总是要打扫的，万一遇到了紧急情况你还是用吧。」

 

卡卡西不禁弯起眼睛笑了起来，扯下面罩在他的嘴唇上亲了亲，这种纯情的亲亲根本不能让带土满足，他忍不住抱着卡卡西的脖子主动吻了上去。一吻结束，卡卡西微微喘息着，声音沙哑了不少，听起来还是一如既往的温柔：「你一个人在家不要熬夜，记得按时吃饭，好好保重身体……」

 

「知道了知道了，我又不是小孩子需要你这样叮嘱，真是啰嗦……」嘴上嫌弃着，带土却没有松开手，反而抱他抱得更紧了，「……早点回来。」

 

「嗯。」

 

他在天亮前就出发了，带土被他起身的动静惊醒，和他告别后再次迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。他梦到了以前的事情，永远阴暗无光的地底，潮湿的山洞，聒噪的人造人，暴走的藤条，还有……那个犹如手持镰刀的死神一样的男人。

 

「带土……」

 

他呼唤他的名字的方式格外不同，那几个简单的音节从他嘴里吐出无端多出了几分微妙的暧昧和亲昵，不像是在称呼另一个陌生人，反而像是在理所当然的吩咐宠物。不是手下，不是同伴，而是他的所有物。

 

带土憎恨这个声音，可是每一次，他又不得不遵从他的指令向他靠近。

 

这是他的噩梦……

 

零碎散乱的记忆在他面前重现，带土麻木地注视着这一切，等待着噩梦的终结。

 

不想再看到这些东西，他已经从那样的生活中解脱了。

 

让他醒来吧。

 

年老的斑朝他伸出手，带土无动于衷地盯着他，那只冰凉的手却落在他的脸侧，轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。即便衰老到了这般地步，他的指尖依然柔软细腻，掌心也没有多少皱纹，这实在不像是一只老人的手。

 

「带土。」他的声音也变了，不再是低沉含糊的老人的声音，而是……

 

带土倏地睁开眼睛，斑正撑着床沿俯视着他，垂落的黑发散在他的枕畔。见他终于醒来，他微微笑了笑，柔声说道：「把计划推到一边，你好像自己一个人玩得很开心啊。」

 

「……」

 

梦境已经结束了。

 

……真正的噩梦，却在现实中降临了。

 

不知道斑究竟是怎样复活的，真的看到他出现在自己面前，带土反而冷静了下来。他不言不语，脸上也没有什么表情，让斑感到了一丝无趣。他直起身体，淡淡地说：「你还年轻，贪玩也很正常，但是该做的正事还是得做，时间已经不多了——你应该明白吧？」

 

带土诧异地看了他一眼，他没有按照计划行动，也没有复活斑，反而舍弃计划回到了木叶，在这种情况下，斑居然只用轻飘飘的一句「贪玩」带过了他的背叛——他本来以为斑会毫不犹豫地杀了他。

 

「你还在等什么？」斑从床上下来等了一会儿，发现带土没有要起身的意思，不耐烦地催促道，「走了，带土。」

 

带土并不想和他一起离开，不过，他已经背叛过他一次，如果现在拒绝他第二次，恐怕他的下场好不到哪里去，斑可不是什么好脾气的人。

 

他掀开被子，赤裸着身体下床去够自己的衣服。他没打算遮挡，斑又不是没看过，再说他也不觉得男人的身体有什么好看的，但斑盯着他的背影眯了眯眼睛，喝止住了他的动作：「等等。」

 

带土不明所以地回过头去，看到斑走到他的身后，食指按在他的脊椎骨上一路往下，在腰窝处轻轻点了点。带土被他的手指冰得本能的一颤，听到他意味不明地说了句：「真激烈啊……」

 

因为卡卡西就要去雷之国了，想到又要分别这么久，他们几乎做到了凌晨。卡卡西在床上的情绪和平时不同，往往要阴沉得多，再加上带土喜欢被粗暴对待，以至于哪怕被柱间细胞改造过身体，身上的痕迹一时半会也消除不了。

 

「什么……喂！」

 

被斑重新按倒在床上，带土终于察觉到了一点不妙。他们以前不是没做过这种事，但那都是在幻术里，而且只是为了解决暴走的木遁，这样在现实中亲密接触还是第一次。注意到压在他身上的斑不但没有继续催促他，反而慢条斯理地脱起自己的衣服，带土慌乱地挣扎着试图虚化：「别开玩笑了……唔、为什么……」

 

动不了……对了，心脏里还有「那个」……

 

「怎么了，带土？」斑掐着他的下巴，十分平静地问，「又不是没做过，为什么这么慌张？」

 

「不一样……不行！放开我！」

 

「哪里不一样？」斑慢慢地笑了起来，「要说不一样的地方，只有你长大了……」

 

「……不是……！」

 

斑没有理他，强行将他的双腿弯折起来压到胸前，低头娴熟地用舌尖挑逗着他的乳首，带土很快被他的唇舌舔弄得喘息连连，声音也带上了一点哭腔：「不……别在这里！……我这就跟你走……」

 

斑的动作顿住了。

 

他面无表情地抬起头，紧紧盯着带土，那只淡紫色的轮回眼闪烁着幽暗的光。

 

「不能在这里做？因为这是你和卡卡西的床吗？」他的声音越来越冷，「我本来没有动怒的，带土……现在我是真的有点生气了。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
